Angelo Espinosa
' Angelo Espinosa', also known by the codename Skin, is a Class 2 American mutant and a student at the Xavier Institute. Biography Angelo Espinosa was born and raised in Los Angeles. After his girlfriend, Miguela Tores, joined a gang, their relationship became strained since Angelo refused to join with her, mostly for his mother's sake. One night, Miguela and some of her friends picked up Angelo on a cruise, but it turned into a drive-by shooting. The stress of the incident caused Angelo's mutant powers to manifest, and he passed out. He awoke to the car on fire with Miguela gone and one of her friends dead. Angelo fled from the scene just as the car exploded. His wallet was found in the car alongside the unidentifiable corpse of Miguela's friend, and Angelo was declared legally dead. Many believed him to truly be deceased, and Angelo left town to keep his mutation secret and eventually ended up at the Xavier Institute after hearing about it on the news. Appearance and Personality Appearance *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 155 lbs *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Skin:' Gray *'Unusual Features:' Skin sags all over body unless consciously willing it not to sag Personality Skin is a reserved young man who simply wishes to live as normal of a life as possible. He does not wish to become a superhero or gain fame or notoriety; rather, he only wishes to have a successful career and family. As such, Skin describes himself as a simple person. Relationships *Eduardo Espinosa (father) † *Estella Espinosa (mother) † *Tito Espinosa (brother) *Linda Espinosa (sister) *Gilberto Espinosa (paternal cousin) *Inez Espinosa (paternal cousin) Powers and Abilities Powers Elasticity: Skin possesses between four and six feet of extra skin on his body. He is capable of stretching, deforming, wrapping, expanding, and compressing this extra skin in various ways. When Skin is performing these stunts, it is only his skin that is manipulated; Skin's skeletal structure is the same as any regular boy of his age and height. When relaxed, Skin's extra skin sags and gives him the appearance of a melted candle. At one point, along with compressing his skin tighter against his body, Skin was learning to manipulate the melanin in his skin in order to revert his skin back to its original color rather than the gray it turned after his mutation manifested. However, compressing his skin to his body and altering the coloring of his skin have caused him to suffer from migraines, and he quickly gave up on the idea of being normal. Skin's excess skin grants him some degree of resistance to physical injury. The skin is highly resistant to punctures and tearing, but the tensile strength of this resistance has not been recorded, and he is still vulnerable to blunt forces and fire. Weaknesses Concentration: Skin has to remain focused in order to keep his skin in a particular place and/or position. If he loses focus, his skin becomes lose and shifts its position. Because of this, Skin often complains that he has trouble "finding his face" because it shifts along with the rest of his skin. Category:Mutants Category:Students Category:Class 2